Sorcraftium: Play My Little Game
This story was made by GREEN0704! Enjoy!!!! Prologue "I see him." I heard running through the forest. Being a Watcher sucks... What's a Watcher? It's a CreepyPasta/Writer hybrid. My name is GREEN0704 or Green for short. There are three kinds of people in this world. Normal players access by this being a Server, but once they die, they are banned forever. Writers physically live here and write CreepyPastas. Pastas physically live here and try to kill the Writers. Some Pastas were after me, I ran and ran and ran but suddenly... "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as I fell down a strange cave. I looked around. Mysterious green ore, looking like emerald ore but glowing, illuminated the place. I was confused but carried on. I looked ahead and saw a strange green sword stuck in some weird transparent green crystal stuff. I was even more confused. "What should I do?" I asked aloud. I heard whispering... "Touch the swooooorrrreeeeeddd... " I walked over nervously. "I think I need to touch that..." I said reaching my hand forward. " YEEESSSS!!!! Touch the swwwooorreeeedd... " "Trust it... Trust in the sword.... Touch the sword... " "Trust it.... " "Touch the SWWOOOOORRRREEED!!!! " ''It screamed as I touched it. Captured Huh? Where am I? I looked up and saw a strange figure. "Hello... I'm Lana... NOW, WHY DO YOU HAVE THE EMERALD SWORD?!?!?" the female figure screamed at me. I noticed I was tied by ropes. "The what? I don't know what you're talking about..." " Then why is it permanently stuck to your arm? " she asked amused. I looked over and saw that indeed, the sword from before was stuck on my hand pointed forward like a lance, as if I could use it to fight easily. "GAHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed looking at it. " Soooo... Why do you have it right before Sorcraftium is becoming a private server for King Tori and his friends? YOU CAN'T STOP IT!!!! ALL WRITERS AND PASTAS SHALL BE KILLED!!! " She roared. "What? King Tori is doing that?" "Yes... And YOU NEED TO DIE!!!! That sword is the ultimate weapon against him..." Suddenly, a crash was heard and two mysterious users appeared... CreeperCool19 and StormSaying The two users slammed diamond axes on all of the soldiers and my restraints. "Who are you?" I asked them. The female smiled. "I'm StormSaying and that's CreeperCool19. We're in the Sorcraftium Resistance. You're safe with us for now." I sighed in relief. They looked at my arm and smiled. "We await your defeating of King Toby. He can't purge this server with all of the things living here just so he can have a private server for his friends! We have exactly three days before he does so. We need to hurry to Sorcraft City." Creeper smiled. Suddenly, a crash was heard. All went black. Ugh, I Hate The Dark Forest... I woke up next to Creeper and Storm tied up in ropes. I saw dark trees and dark oak wooden buildings all around us. I gulped. We were in The Dark Forest... the domain of the CreepyPastas... I looked over and saw a bunch of CreepyPastas. I saw Oak.exe, Batwing4, Shadow of Unknown, Herobrine, Null, Female Null, Entity 303, and Entity 404 staring at us. Crap. Female Null walked over with a sly smile followed by her male counterpart. "Chosen One... We have been looking for you..." she laughed along with the other Pastas. Creeper sighed. "Why must villains always laugh? This isn't funny..." he sighed again. 303 and 404 stepped up. "But we need your help... for now we can skip the fact about you being a Watcher... In fact... we have the Writers here too. We need to stop King Toby together... but then... we resume as enemies..." 303 warned as 404 untied our ropes. Some Writers I recognized walked over. Prism55Writes, TheMysteriousHood, ElectroAaron, Name Plays, and Yoshfico123. All here to help us fight. I smiled. "We got this.." I smiled once again pointing my arm and my sword into the air while everyone cheered. Invasion We marched for two days and two nights. This was the fabled third day where we would get deleted. We can't let that happen... We quickened our pace as we forced open the giant gates to Sorcraft City. I saw the castle up ahead. Hundreds of Players began to burst from homes and the castle. Me, Storm, and Creeper ran past while the Pastas and Writers held off the Players. We slammed the doors to the castle open. We saw a three block wide platform go across a giant lava pit. On the other side... ...Was our nemesis... "Hello Watcher..." King Tory laughed summoning command blocks in his hands. The Last Watcher I ran up and slammed the Emerald Sword against him as he summoned a diamond sword with crazy enchants. We 1v1ed but his sword skills easily surpassed mine. I was losing bad. Until he came. Creeper slammed his sword into King Tory's holding him off while I recovered. King Tory had a look of anger as he thrusted his sword right into Creeper... ...Killing him... I felt adrenaline course through me. He was just a Player but he lost his account's ability to play on this server. Storm was behind me sadly holding off some guards. I was on my own. I thrusted and jabbed and slammed my sword everywhere on King Tory. He was taking tons of damage. "ENOUGH!!!!!!" He screamed slashing his sword knocking me back five blocks. He growled as he slammed his sword against mine. I still held my ground despite being trapped on the floor. Guards began pouring in left and right. I looked outside and saw that the Pastas and Writers were losing. I began to lose hope. But then I saw a message in chat that made me smile. ''CreeperCool20 has joined the game. Clashing Creeper spawned right where he died with the diamond armor and tools you start with in your starter kit. Storm had finally finished off the guards and ran over to help us. King Toby was stepping back, and back, and back, until... no more. He stepped back and fell into the lava. Never to be seen again. End (Of Part One) 1 Week after the defeat of King Toby... "...and we are happy to say that GREEN0704 has been elected President of Sorcraftium!" the election judge smiled. We decided to now have a President system in Sorcraftium. Too much power can make you turn evil... Just like King Toby... Say... I wonder what ever happened to that idiot... Oh well! Meanwhile... "He must be stopped." General Orcanda slamed his fists on the wooden table. Surrounding him were King Tory's old allies. They WILL take back the server... ...at ANY cost... Next W. I. P. Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Creepypasta Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Wiki Users